wild__krattsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Z.
Jimmy Z is a member of the Wild Kratts crew. His main job is to operate the Tortuga's teleporter by teleporting discs or equipment to the Kratt brothers. He also pilots the Tortuga. He is voiced by Jonathen Malen. Appearance Jimmy is a red-head that wears a blue-green baseball cap worn backwards, a grey t-shirt with a video game character on it, a white, long sleeved shirt worn under the grey t-shirt, red plaid shorts, and white tennis shoes. He has some facial hair on his chin and some freckles. Personality Jimmy is easily scared, and he often feels worried and nervous. His blunders are often the start of new adventures for the Wild Kratts. Jimmy is easily confused, and he asks a lot of questions. In some ways, Jimmy acts like a comic relief character. He likes making jokes, and is often the subject of jokes. Like all other members of the Wild Kratts team, Jimmy loves and cares about animals, but he also dearly loves pizza, junk food, video games, sleeping, his joystick controller, and the teleporter. He is also shown to be quite lazy. However, like his teammates he is competent at his job. Abilities Although he is not a "creature adventuring type" guy, and his knowledge in science and technology is limited, without Jimmy, the Kratt brothers, Aviva and Koki will not get very far. By teleporting necessary equipment and discs, and by acting as an assistant and lab rat, Jimmy helps guarantee that the Kratt brothers' adventures will go smoothly, that Aviva and Koki can build their inventions, that creatures will be rescued, and that the villains will be stopped. Background *In "Mom of a Croc", Jimmy teleports the Kratt brothers some sandwiches. *In "Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy", Jimmy attempts to give Aviva a slice of pizza. *In "Platypus Cafe", everyone, even Jimmy, looks surprised when they find out about the platypus' "sixth sense". *In "Fireflies", Jimmy's hair turns green. *In "Elephant in the Room", Thornsley, an elephant calf, smashes Jimmy's sandwich and teleports it. Thornsley also drinks from his water jug. *In "Seasquatch", Jimmy's controller falls into the water. *In "Masked Bandits", Jimmy plays a video game. He is shown to be placing his controller in a portable vault. Later, his video gaming station gives out an alert, showing that raccoons snatched his controller. *In "The Gecko Effect", Jimmy screams when he sees a gecko get miniaturized. He later gets trapped in a glass container without his controller. *In "Termites Versus Tongues", Jimmy walks with a DJ headphone on his head, which plays music that drowns out the minaturized Aviva and Koki's cries for help. *In "Secrets of the Spider's Web", Jimmy is shot by an invention because the crew has to test it. *In "Skunked!", Jimmy mistakes a spotted skunk for a kitty cat before he gets sprayed. Trivia *Jimmy is a good cook, and so is his grandmother, Jimmina. *Jimmy and his controller have a long history together. *Jimmy has an obsession with Pizza and snacks *His nick name/ initials "J-Z" are a play on the famous "Jay Z" *His full name is Jimmy Z *Contrary to what fans think (or WANT to believe), he has NO romantic attraction or relationship with Koki other than friendship Gallery Jimmy Z.png Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Males Category:Main characters